Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a display apparatus and a displaying method thereof and more particularly to a transmissive display apparatus and a displaying method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A transmissive display apparatus currently available in the market consists of a transmissive display panel and a backlight module. An illumination beam provided by the backlight module can pass through the transmissive display panel, such that a user can view images carried by the transmissive display panel. The currently available transmissive display apparatus needs the backlight module to provide a stable light source for the display and thus, is incapable of adjusting brightness of the illumination beam according to an environment light source. In addition, the illumination beam of the backlight module can only unidirectionally pass through the transmissive display panel, and thus, the currently available transmissive display apparatus is unfree for the selection of a perspective function. Additionally, the transmissive display apparatuses available in the market are limited due to large volumes and poor transmittance which cause limitations to the application range of the transmissive display apparatuses.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.